


A song of ISENFYRE

by RWBYOCER1



Series: A song of ISENFYRE [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Changing POV, Clara and Emerald are NOT related, F/F, F/M, Her name is insanity for a reason people, Landing Strategies, New Team, OC teams - Freeform, only when I get a chance though, periodic updates, pre-fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYOCER1/pseuds/RWBYOCER1
Summary: Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or Game Of Thrones.This was an rp between me and several other friends who do not have AO3 Accounts.This story follows the path of a unique team, known as ISENFYRE.VERY, VERY WIP





	1. Beginnings:

**Author's Note:**

> OC names:  
> Ebony-My personal OC  
> Serenity-Female OC belonging to RubyWolf  
> Nathan-Male OC belonging to Im_Batman  
> Insanity- Female OC belonging to JessLHG  
> Clara-Female OC belonging to Eakinfam  
> Dragonfyre-Female OC made up for this series  
> Madeline- Female OC made up for this series  
> Yor- Male OC belonging to Mystic_Midnight

How we met? Well... Might as well start at the beginning. It all started with a broken violin, a master smith, and a mysterious man.

The sound of a violin echoing soft, talented notes suddenly crashed to an end with a loud snap. Not just your everyday snap, mind you, but a woody snap. A snap like someone had just felled a tree. The room fell silent as the young woman looked first at her bow, then the broken halves of the violin, then back to the bow, a look of shock on her face as the violin continued to crack, the wood breaking like ice in water. The look of shock soon gave way to confusion and sadness as the beautiful young woman sat, staring at her prized violin, broken in two and damaged beyond any repair. I awoke from my slumber in the other room to this sight, the sight of a woman in abject despair at the loss of her most treasured possession. I sat, already designing a present for her in my mind. I would keep this a secret for now, preferring to surprise her out of her stupor. I quickly ran back to my workshop, leaving her sobbing over the destruction of her precious instrument.

Unbeknownst to me, she had not even registered my presence, ignoring the outside world for just a moment of silence with her injured violin. Soon, however, she would fall into sleep, simply to be in a world where dreams mattered, where her violin was whole. I re-entered the room, silently picking up the broken remnants of her violin, for soon... soon they would be whole again.

I scrabbled desperately through my boxes of sketches, finally arriving at the one I sought. The sketch of my grieving friend's violin. I took this image, and began to sketch anew, my pen scratching against the freezing paper. As I sat, throwing myself into my work, my friend began to awaken from her rest, hearing the sounds of my work. Without thinking, I threw the door shut and locked myself away, refusing to let her know what it was I labored so tirelessly on.

3 days later, the sounds stopped. My friend frequently slid food under the door, each time with a note asking what I was doing. Finally, I had achieved my goal, feeling the light, powerful weight of what I had created, and I slid open the door, cautiously hiding her gift behind me. I found her sitting in the foyer, next to another. A man, who looked familiar in a strange way, like someone you know, whose name is on the tip of your tongue. I walked up to her, and she looked like a shadow of her former self, disheveled and confused as she sat, with none of her music found here. I quietly tapped her shoulder, and she turned around. I silently slid the gift from behind my back, and you could see her mind processing the sight before her. The light that returned to her eyes that moment... It was like she had been reborn. She gingerly felt the new instrument, her eyes questioning, and I nodded once. A silent affirmation. This was hers. She took it, and I handed her a bow, her face overjoyed at the viola I had made her. She brought it up to her preferred playing area. I laughed as music began to filter softly through the room, and I turned to the man, who, I realized, was no longer there. I turned, and saw him walking along the drive, a slight smile and a mischevious wink flashed to me as he strolled away. I watched, as she continued playing gracefully, befitting her name. Serenity. No other word could describe her in these moments, when she forgot the outside world and simply played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter from my OCS POV.


	2. Present Time:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place several years after chapter one. First person POV on my OC.

"Sere! Duck!" I yelled as a shotgun blast roared over my head, hurtling toward my friend. She did, firing a bolt from her crossbow as she did. The bolt whistled as it shot past me, slicing the air with grace. However, the bolt was caught in midair as Nate, our opponent, rematerialized next to it with a grin, his traditional wristblade already extending as he flexed his wrist. I felt a hand tap my shoulder, and whirled around to see Serenity's sister Insanity standing there, the corners of her mouth turned up in a gleeful smile as she ended the training exercise. I quickly dropped the crystalline armour surrounding me, my jacket returning to standby. Sere stood up, her crossbow folding back to it's regular form, a minimalistic viola. I laughed as Nate seemed to just appear behind Sere, embracing her in a tight hug. I grinned at the sight, and used my semblance to lift the two off the ground, suspending them in a mid-air embrace. Suddenly, a massive monster seemed to rear up, and I turned and playfully punched Insanity, who goes by the name Jess, in the arm.


	3. Nathan: Beginnings:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter from a different point of view, showing the events of Beginnings: from Nathan's, aka "the mysterious man"'s, point of view.

Well... I think I'll just start from right before the.. ah... violin incident. I, unbeknownst to Ebony, was Serenity's adoptive brother.  
  
I had very little contact with my sister before the incident, mostly due to the fact that we lived on opposite sides of remnant. I was actually on my way to the Beacon CCT when I received a message from Serenity on my scroll. The message simply contained one word: Please. I rushed to the CCT, snagging a communications terminal mere seconds after they opened and rapidly punched in my sisters scroll number. As it rang, I tried to calm down, but my fear betrayed itself. My sister veey rarely asked for help, and when a message came I always knew there was a problem. I was soon greeted with her whispery, soft voice as she answered her scroll. She saw me and seemed to bite back a sob. I breathed out, releasing the air I had unconsciously been holding. She was at home, and she looked okay. A little confused, but alive and unhurt. Then I noticed something strange... a nothingness to her eyes, like all their usual light had been ripped from their sockets. Her bright, suny smile was gone, replaced with a slight lowering of the corners of her lips and a tear slowly slipping down her face like a drop of rain  slides down a window, a trail of water following behind. I looked behind her, and saw two halves of a bow, and an empty violin stand. I saw what had happened without any words needed. I promised her I would arrive soon, and after closing the connection, I sprinted through the crowd of students to the docking pad, where I saw my sister Insanity, better known as Jess, who was an accomplished pilot. She saw the look on my face and ran to her custom Atlesian Gunship, The Orchid, already pulling up her clearance codes and warming the engines for a high-velocity takeoff. I jumped into the side hatch as the ship started to rise, the rear wings starting to rotate towards flight position. I took my position in the gunners seat as she ran through an abbreviated preflight check and requested airspace priority. Not sure what to expect, I habitually did a weapons check and tested the drop hatches. Might as well deploy a squad of Atlas drones in the wild zones, maybe a sweep over Mountain Glenn. Anything made a difference in this war, no matter how small.  
  
3 hours later, the gunship was entering Atlas airspace, and already an Atlesian airship was swooping down to intercept them. Jess had radioed ahead to avoid being shot down, but other than that, there was no communication between the two of us and the nation of Atlas. We swept low over an outlying colony, picking up speed as they raced towards the heart of the city. Finally, after another half-hour of tense, high paced flying, the engines were cycling down in a docking port as the mechanics rushed towards them, ready to repair the damage sustained after a Nevermore slashed a hole in the side hatch while I was dropping the combat bots over Mountain Glenn. Let's just say that the nevermore won't be bothering anyone else. Both of us stepped out of the vessel, Jess already surveying the damage to her baby. She told me to go on ahead, as she wanted to supervise the repairs herself.  
  
I jogged to my family's apartments, hoping I made it there before anything else happened. As I arrived, I saw Serenity through the window, sitting in the kitchen preparing a plate of food. I watched as she entered the hall, then rang the doorbell. Sere was there in an instant, her face brightening slightly as she saw me. I embraced her, trapping her in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene ends immediately before Ebony, my personal OC, presents the new Viola.


	4. Training

The screen flashed on as the two headmasters watched what was to be an incredible exercise, featuring half of the untested team ISENFYRE, a joint exercise between the Beacon and Atlas academies. Participating in todays exercise was team ISEN, consisting of Insanity, Serenity, and Nathan Orchid, as well as Ebony Moonstone. The four of them all turned as the doors before them opened, releasing them into an arena. The arena floor suddenly began to split, revealing a massive underground lift carrying 3 divisions of combat droids, along with a squad of paladins and a prototype Knight. Suddenly, the previously barren cavern seemed full of enemies and illusionary distractions places by Insanity Orchid, better known as Jess. Nathan suddenly appeared to vanish, using the darkness in the room as a chance to make full use of his semblance, allowing him to bend light. Serenity quickly loaded her crossbow with a specialized arrow designed to fragment on impact and release a swarm of explosives. Meanwhile, Ebony began to meditate, slowly levitating above the ground. Nate suddenly materialized atop the Knight, causing the three Paladins to turn and unload their heavy cannons toward him, the tracking missiles trying to follow him as he backflipped off, but instead slamming into the Knight's cockpit. An unconventional strategy, but effective nonetheless. Meanwhile, Jess pounded the combat drones with long range blasts from her gauntlets, taking out clumps of them like a boot stepping on ants. Serenity released arrow after arrow into the Paladins, trying to distract them while Ebony prepared her assault. Finally, Ebony stood, lowering back to the ground, and formed a pistol out of lightning dust. She raised her arm, a wave of droids suddenly floating up, the gravity in that part of the cavern neutralized by her semblance. She launched herself forward, running on glyphs as she fired blast after blast into the droids, reforming the pistol into a sword as she entered the fray, slicing droids apart left and right as she shot through the air. Meanwhile, Nathan had materialized in the middle of a group of bots, his twin wristblades slashing indiscriminately in a whirlwind of destruction. Jess had charged the Paladins, using the force of her shot-gauntlets to blow apart the massive mechs' shielding as she went on the attack. Meanwhile, Serenity had continued firing, running forward at incredible speeds as she used her aura-boosted physical abilities to shred a squad of combat mechs. Ebony sliced through the last of the mechs and turned to see a final Knight rising from the ground. However, she quickly noticed that this Knight was different. It was not only twice the size of a standard Knight, it was equipped with top-of-the-line weaponry and had dust inlays. The team grouped up, weapons ready. Ebony slipped into a trance as the variant knight powered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Cliffhangers!!!


	5. Landing Strategies

The 16 cadets stood at the edge of the platform, already developing basic plans in their heads as they prepped their landing strategy for their iniation and team selection exercise. Serenity surveyed the area, using her aura-enhanced senses to scout the area from afar, while the twins, Insanity Orchid, nicknamed "Jess", and Nathan Orchid, bickered about who would land first. Meanwhile, Ebony hovered in place, deep in meditative thought as she prepared herself for the trial ahead. Madeline Regal sat, practicing Glyphs and dust channeling. A new student going by the name Dragonfyre sat at the edge, a spark of fire dancing between her palms. Another unknown student, known only as Yor, sat apart from the others twirling his revolver in his hand. Finally, Clara Emerald, a returning student who had lost her original team, was carefully inspecting her weapon, it's parts floating in front of her. The other eight cadets were trying to ignore their fears, and later, the two other teams would become known as RWBY and JNPR. However, this is not their story. This is the story of ISENFYRE.   
  
Ebony was catapulted through the air, her semblance already slowing her fall, allowing her to get her bearings. She saw a clearing, and angled herself towards it. As she fell, she formed a sword out of fire dust, using it as another method to slow her descent while she neared the clearing, finally grabbing onto a tree and sliding down, using her sword to carve a furrow in the bark.  
  
Serenity unfolded her bow while she was still in the air, firing a grapple arrow into a taller tree and using her aura-enhanced strength to survive the impact, then split her viola into dual axes and started climbing, slowly moving towards a clearing.  
  
Nathan readied his blades, unfolding the hooks as he was launched into the atmosphere, bracing himself as he slammed into the side of a tree and jumped to a branch. He continued his fast-paced movement, flipping from branch to branch as he moved.  
  
Jess took a different approach, firing her shotgauntlets to gain speed as she neared a nevermore, then slamming into it's back, using it as a platform to jump off of as she began to leap between the nevermores, breaking their spines with her landings, and leaving a trail of broken Grimm behind her.  
  
Madeline was flung into the air, using her dust conduit to create a flying platform of air. She accelerated towards the forest, eager to prove herself as a glyph began to form under her feet. She jumped, the glyph propelling her at massive speeds, and landed in the midst of the forest, looking up as she raised her wand.  
  
Dragonfyre used her gauntlets as jets, streams of fire trailing behind her. She quickly dropped into the forest, where the cameras lost track of her.   
  
Yor landed hard, his impact leaving a crater in the center of a pack of beowolves. As he stood up, the first advanced, and the last the cameras saw of him he was raising his Thorn.  
  
Clara, the most experienced combatant, had used her semblance to pull up a flat rock, which she rode through the forest as it crashed through trees, occasionally incapacitating a beowolf as she raced towards the heart of the forest where she knew the clearing lay.  
  
As the eight students arrived at the clearing, they all noticed that the only pieces left were the pawns, 8 of them. They each took one, and started the long and dangerous trek back to the edge of the forest, both Yor and Dragonfyre leaving the group behind to have a go on their own.  
  
Finally, the eight students had all gathered at the edge of the forest, and saw a deathstalker's stinger sitting in the base of a heart-shaped crater. As they neared, they heard a pitched battle from the bridge above, and suddenly a red streak slammed into the ground, causing Clara to run to the impact point as she saw a cloak flapping in the wind. The red streak, now resolving into a huntress carrying a scythe, groaned a little, then jumped into the air, a rain of rose petals left in her wake.

Team ISENFYRE had finally entered the fray, and had discovered a massive battle involving the members of RWBY and JNPR against an army of Grimm, consisting of over a hundred Beowolves, 3 Nightstalkers, a King Taijutu, and about 50 Nevermores.  
  
ISENFYRE launched themselves into combat, making short work of a handful of Beowolves harassing team RWBY's front line, allowing the sisters a moment of rest before the next wave. The twins had catapulted into a mob of beowolves, and the only sign that they were there was a continuous stream of already-decaying Grimm flying out of the area.   
  
Ebony lifted her arm, then slammed a fist into the bridge, her semblance crushing a Deathstalker, it's stinger forced straight through it's skull. Several Nevermores also were crushed by the gravitational forces ripping them apart. Ebony raised her arm, a stream of elemental dust shooting through the nanotube inlays in her armor, and a weapon began to form in her hand.  
  
Serenity tied her knife to a rope, and threw it into a pillar, embedding it up to the handle as she climbed up the rope to a viable sniping position, her weapon already transformed on her back. As she reached the top, she unslung the rifle and fired three shots in less than 2 seconds, and a moment later, a nevermore fell from the sky, dissolving as it plummeted to the canyon floor.  
  
Dragonfyre and Yor, at this point having acknowledged the fact that they worked well together, were slowly moving towards the King Taijutu, fighting back to back as they blasted through the hordes of enemies. When they reached a chokepoint, they held their ground, waiting for reinforcements before they charged the enemy.   
  
Clara had been following in the pair's wake, clearing out any last pockets of resistance with her saber, Kingbreaker. She moved towards the point held by Yor and Dragonfyre, Grimm being flung from her path like toys. She soon arrived at their stronghold, saber shifting into a two handed blade as she charged the King Taijutu, using her semblance to slam the white half into the ground, vaulting over it as her blade sliced through it's bony armor. She used her telekinesis to launch ebony over the crowd of beowolves and the Black half of the King Taijutu, then slammed her into the ground, her semblance crushing the Grimm where they stood.  
  
Madeline stood her ground at the base of the tower atop which Serenity was perched, buying time for JNPR and RWBY to tend their wounds and replenish their auras. Her staff whistled as it spun, glyphs appearing in massive lines. Suddenly, a wave of Grimm crossed the field of glyphs, and Madeline stood regally as the Grimm were crushed by an unseen force caused by the glyphs.  
  
Eventually, the Grimm were finally defeated, the few beowolves remaining retreating back to the forest. ISENFYRE gradually reassembled, moving to where teams RWBY and JNPR were resting. The bullheads raced down to the small landing pad, RWBY, and JNPR racing to greet them while ISENFYRE hung back. Clara and Ebony had settled into a heated discussion, while the twins continued their bickering, this time about who killed more Grimm. Serenity was sitting alone, cleaning her weapon thoroughly. Yor and Dragonfyre had struck up a conversation regarding each others skill set and how they would mutually benefit from a partnership. Madeline practiced her glyphs, trying to form a speed glyph over top of a healing glyph.


	6. Teams:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I do not currently have a beta reader, so anyone willing to beta these stories for me would be much appreciated.  
> Second, this chapter is not yet complete, and also not that great, but I wanted to finish posting the first several chapters today.

"Finally, we have the newest addition to our school, team ISENFYRE, a unique, 8 hunter team made to show unity between the schools!" As the announcer finished his speech, a platform rose from the floor behind him, next to team RWBY, bearing the 8 members of team ISENFYRE. The audience cheered, a mixed group of students from every one of the famous hunting academies.  
  
After the ceremony, the teams all split to their dorms, hoping to get there before the general rush. In the girls side of ISENFYRE, Dragonfyre and Madeline struck up a conversation, the two of them talking at length about how they fought during the battle on the bridge, and eventually Dragonfyre decided to tell them her real name, Mikayla. Meanwhile, Clara and Ebony had continued a quiet arguement over what had happened during the battle with the King Taijutu, when Clara had suddenly launched Ebony into the battle with no warning. Jess sat in a corner, lost in her own head as she thought. Serenity practiced her viola in the dorm foyer, Nathan and Yor, who had now introduced himself as Justyn, silently observing her playing.


	7. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!

Clara sat in her room, eyes closed as she concentrated. The blade in front of her, the saber known as Kingbreaker, rose into the air as it dissasembled itself. She settled into a sleeplike state, her mind laser-focused as she practiced her semblance, when she was suddenly and violently disturbed, the pieces of her blade clattering across the hard wooden floor of her dorm. She spasmed, her mind overcome with images as her body flailed. Images of her first team, who had died while facing off against a King Taijuto. She had panicked during the battle on the bridge, and she had thrown a teammate directly into the fight, and it had almost cost the younger woman her life. Her old team stood before her now, begging her to tell them why she had left them, had abandoned them to their fate when she could have saved them, growing angry when she refused to answer, their faces darkening as they drew their weapons. As they strode closer, Clara shut her eyes, terrified at what was to come, and braced for the blow, only to feel... nothing. She opened her eyes, and her friends were gone, a faint glimmer in the air where they had stood. She stood, fear obvious on her features as she searched the room for any sign that the vision was real, and found nothing. She turned, finding her weapon strewn across the floor in disarray.   
  
Jess sat, alone in an illusionary world of her own creation. A massive creature reared it's head behind her, an vanished with a wave of her hand. The room seemed to have become a point of contact between the 4 elements, a small volcanic island rising out of an ocean in the middle of the room, gusts of wind blowing small ferns on outcrops of rock. She looked down at the island, seeing a tiny man waving at her with a palm frond. The man, seeing her look at him, started jumping up and down, or at least tried to before she crushed him underfoot like an ant. She grumbled, brightening somewhat as she saw a pack of beowolves rush to his body. She stirred, walking towards the door as the illusion faded in her wake.


	8. The Isle of Dusk: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduces a non-canon island.  
> Fanart coming soon!

Clara and Ebony both ducked into the ring, their aura meters pulsing on the large screens as they prepared to duel. Clara drew her blade, the green glow emanating from it lighting up the otherwise dark arena. Ebony formed her armor, falling easily into a fighting stance. The light above them flashed green, and they charged, weapons slicing the air in precise, controlled movements as they sparred. Suddenly, the arena shuddered, throwing them off their feet as they continued to spar. Clara was about to win their little game when the intercom buzzed, Nathan's voice  ordering everyone back to their seats. The arena dropped precipitously, Ebony grabbing Clara to stop her from hitting the ceiling of the small ring on the Orchid. Together, they waited for the ship to slow, but it only fell faster. Before they could comprehend what this meant, Nathans voice rang out again. "Brace Yourself! We're going down!" They prepared for impact, but suddenly the walls around them were full of gaping tears, massive claws slashing through them. The ring fell, and the two passed out from decompression before they hit the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of team ISENFYRE plummeted towards the island, a flock of Nevermores hot on their tails as they dropped past a massive mountain range and crashed on the edge of a volcanic moonscape.  
  
As they awakened, Clara and Ebony looked around, finding themselves on what seemed to be a road. As they gathered themselves, they saw a long plume of smoke passing between the mountains, and knew that was where the orchid had landed. They began the long trek, slowly heading towards the source of the smoke.

Jess woke quickly, and, noticing the wreckage of her ship, seemed to snap. Darkness and abominations rose around her as she strode away from her friends. A pair of glowing eyes seemed to follow her amidst a cloud of black smoke.

  
Still on their long trek back to the crash site, Clara and Ebony had still seen nothing alive, though they did feel as though they were being watched.

  
Nate and the others woke slowly, having taken hard hits during the crash. Justyn got up first, his AI unit pumping his system with adrenaline. He surveyed the surroundings, the aura meter in his helmet showing minimum levels. The motion tracker in his helmet had detected several objects, but all were just outside of its range.

Eventually, the rest of the team woke, Nate looking around for Jess, and, not seeing her, panicking. Nate immediately set out, trying to find his sister in a moonlike, barren, rocky plateau, marked with massive craters and small cones of black rock.

Justyn left as well, heading out to place motion sensors and fortify their position. As Serenity forced herself up, she noticed the communication panel lighting up with a message. She tapped the button, the ship’s speakers straining to play understandable audio, but the screen displaying a set of coordinates not far from their position. The message had no other information.

Mikayla was roused by the smell of food, as Serenity used Dragonfyre to reheat some of their rations. The first thing she noticed was that Madeline was missing.

  
On the other side of the island, Madeline was having some serious trouble. Unlike her friends, she had quickly been discovered and attacked by native Grimm. All she could do was hold her position and hope the rest of the team could find her before the Grimm overran the abandoned watchtower she was hiding in. She had at least thought to send up a plume of smoke to help them find her, but otherwise she had nothing to aid her rescue. At least, she didn’t think she did.

  
All that could be decoded of the message that the ship had received before finally losing power was a set of coordinates: 25.0000 Degrees North, 71.0000 Degrees West. While they had no gps, they did have a set of old maps, and they determined their exact location to be somewhere in the middle of the ocean in a triangle of uncharted waters, stylized with a dragon curling around a volcano. There was another odd symbol though:

 

  
There was, however, something familiar about the volcano, and the style of the dragon. It seemed ancient, and only the oldest map they had showed it. The others simply had a blank space where the triangle was, as if someone had tried to erase the knowledge of that area.

Ebony and Clara both continued towards the plume of smoke, but, rather than the expected crash site, instead found a horde of grimm surrounding an ancient lookout tower, with a steady stream of dust flying down and knocking away the grimm. The two of them fought their way to the base, their path marked by craters and dissolving bodies as they hacked through the horde, weapons flashing as grimm fell before them.

  
Nate continued his trek, following a trail of blackened stone as he tried to track down his sister. He could now see a volcano rearing before him, ash flowing from its peak like water. At the edge of his vision, he began to notice a black fog obscuring his peripheral sightlines.

  
Jess walked slowly up the volcano, flanked by massive grimm. Her eyes had changed, turning red like the eye of a Grimm. Her left hand changed as well, and what was once a human hand had become a deformed claw, with fingers like blades. She waved her still-human hand, and conjured up a foul mist, a black cloud with two glowing eyes that moved randomly around the amorphous mass.

  
Those who had remained at the crash site saw the smoke, but assumed it was due to the large volcano they had passed before the crash. By then, they had begun to worry, as neither Justyn or Nate had returned, and they still hadn’t found Ebony, Jess, Madeline, or Clara. They also had not seen anything come near them, and the isle seemed somewhat too quiet.

  
Unbeknownst to the 2 remaining at the Orchid, Justyn had encountered something entirely different than what he expected to find. Piles upon piles of old, broken combat frames. Enough to fight a war. Even stranger, he found a symbol he didn’t recognize, and that wasn’t in the “Ghost” database either. It was emblazoned on every one, though some had slight variations. One pile had an entire squadron of combat droids with a symbol he thought he recognized as coming from space-age Earth, thousands of years ago...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with any suggestions, I love feedback!


End file.
